Demigod sister
by Victoria Lilca Summers
Summary: What if Hades broke the code and had a child with Isabella Cullen. What if she was getting born When Edward injected Bella with vampire venom. This is the story of Morgan Cullen.
1. Prologue

In a world of werewolf's and vampires. In family of 'vegetarian' vampires, a women was giving birth...


	2. Chapter 1: Birth

**POV: MORGANS (Not Name Yet)**

We were in Mommy's tummy when my sister kick moms back. I heard a sickly crack, Mom must be in pain. I saw light as my sis got pulled out. A man said "Renesmee" he quickly injected mom with vampire blood as a blonde saw me. "Edward there's a another one" " what impossible" replied the man who must be Edward.

He pull me out, I could tell he did not like me though. I am Really smart like I knew that Edward is not my real dad and my real dad is a greek god meaning I'm 1/2 god and 1/2 mortal with bit of vampire blood.

 **Edwards POV:**

When I pull the...the monster that hurt my precious Bella. Renesmee showed me and I can not see her mind. But it is not like Bella's it like foggy...like mist. She looks nothing like Bella or me.

She has pitch black hair and emotionless black eyes. I gave Renesmee to my Bella, then I change her...


	3. Chapter 3: 12 Years Later

**12 years later**

 **Morgans POV:**

It's been 12 years since I was born and its been nothing but hate. Why do they hate me, I have no clue. And the whole family acts like I don't exist. They don't need me, my own family doesn't need me. Though i know that someone loves you ask. none but my real dad, Yes the god part of me. But whose godly parent, none other then Hades the God of the Underworld. How do I know this, well I met him. He gave a ring which turn into a sword when flipped cool right.

Since My 'parents' did not named me, Dad named me. You Want to know what he maned me yes, well he name me Morgan Le fay Cullen After THE Morgan Le fay. Probably because i have a gift of magic awesome right?. Anyway back to the story, Dad told me about camp half-blood. He told me to go there on my twelfth birthday which is tomorrow by the way.

Downstairs the 'family' is organizing the Lochness Monster's party (A/N Renesmee if you did not guess). I decide to leave tomorrow at 12 pm on the dot and my 'family' won't even miss me.

* * *

 **12:00 PM**

I am just about to travel to Camp Half-Blood, how?. Well when dad visited me, he taught me shadow travel. And I'm pretty good at it. 5..4..3..2... 1, I sink into the shadows...

* * *

 **At Camp Half-Blood (3rd person View)**

In the forest that outskirt Camp Half-Blood a person step out of the shadows. It was like she just appeared!. She started to run but she was not running like any other person. She was fast and when I said I mean fast. It was like lighting. She stop at the border...


	4. Chapter 4: Leaving camp and the Return

**Hello everyone I combine two of my old chapters leaving camp and Returning to 'hellhole' AKA the Cullens to give you a longer chapter**

 **Now on to the story, remeber to review**

 **1 to 1/2 years later**

It's been 6 months and I have settling in well. I have been on 5 missions and now i'm returning to the Cullen's CAN'T WAIT(note of sarcasm ). I don't want to return to that hellhole but I have to (sad face).

My best friend came running towards me. "What is it Annabeth" "Are you ready to leave Morgan" Annabeth Chase asked. "Not in a life time" I answered " I know but you have to. They might have change, you know" "I doubt it" I replied to Annabeth. "Well at lest try to!"

"Can not make any promises" I said flatly. Walking into to Hades cabin. It kind on ironic that I'm a daughter of Hades when I am half vampire . I went to check my bag, seeing my bag packed I walked over to the Poseidon cabin. "Percy Open the door" banged on the door, "what" he asked me as he opened the door. " What you don't want to see your favourite cousin before I leave?" I asked with a pout.

" Ohh its you Morgan you could have said so instead of barging into here like Pinecone face does" He said. "Eh I am much more fun" I joked. "Anyway are you going to say goodbye before I leave" I say to him, "Wait are you leaving today!" Percy exclaimed. " Yep back 'there' the great house with the great Cullen family"

"What, NO you are not defiantly not going back the-" but I interrupted him "I have to!" I yelled frustrated. "Okay okay I am sorry" Percy said quickly. Percy is just one fine examples that have face my wrath. Oh and I did I mention that I have magic which I lose control easily. Lets just say you do not want to be next to me, in front or even behind me...well let's just say... not a good response.

We walked down to the lake talking about life at camp when I said to Percy "I am going to miss you seaweed brain" I sighed. " And I you". " Hey I have to leave now well at lest say goodbye to some other friends" I rolled my eyes as I said this. "Yeah I know" Percy sigh. "don't cry" I said pinching his cheeks as I skip away. "MORGAN!" Percy yelled casing after me. I carried on skipping to my cabin. Tomorrow I was going back but this time I am prepared...

 **Morgan's POV:**  
I never thought I would return to the place where I was hated and ignored. My brother Nico, had always been there clingy to the shadows like a son of Hades would do. I would miss the living day lights out of him.  
Anyway I'm off to the Cullens's house in a taxi, I thought about what Annabeth said.  
"Have the Cullens changed or are they the same. ?..."

::FLASHBACK::  
 _Why does daddy hate me, most of the Cullens hate me expect really uncle Jasper.  
He had always had been kind to me. Today is the day in which mommy is waking up.  
At the moment auntie Alice is dressing me in a cute pink dress and headband.  
I never really had liked pink rather black and red, I like leather instead of lace.  
Auntie Alice was taking me to where mommy was._  
 **Time skip brought to you by Edwerido sparkly face**  
 _" Bella there was another" Said Uncle Jasper.  
I was worried that Momma was going to hated me like Edward.  
Nessie was loved be Edward but he never love me.  
"Wha...what?"  
"That monster broke your back and killed you Bella" Edward said with a scowl on his face.  
That broke my heart knowing that Mother was going to regret me.  
"Take that monster and take it away!" A tear slipped down my faces as she said those words that I was dreading._  
::END OF FLASHBACK::

The only person I really miss is Jasper but I am going to a place which every living... well dead person hates me.  
Well at least Percy, Annabeth and Nico promise to visit me and I will go to La Push Reverse, I heard that there were shape shifters.  
And I will be returning to the Camp Half-Blood next summer.

I heard a the car stopping. As I look up my heart stop as well.  
I was at the Cullens and here starts my torture.

 **Jasper's POV:**

It had been many years since Edward's and Bella's second child had disappear. The Family had been, well, horrid about it. Bella and Edward never named the child. And now they were glad there second child never existed.  
Edward went as far as saying that the second child was a demon from hell, yes she did not look like them but that was no excuse.  
Yes she was born second but that does not mean that she killed Bella. Renesmee could have done it.  
Truthfully I could not believe that Edward would do that, scoop that low.  
I Shook my head, as I heard a car pull up.  
It was a taxi.  
What...who?


	5. Chapter 5: I'm Back B

Morgen's POV:

I slowly got out of the car and started walking to the door dreading the next few weeks. I felt if I was being over dramatic but it was truly how I felt.

Just imagine returning to the place where no one welcomed you, where everyone hated your very existence. Anyway back to the storyline. I got to the door with what would be called butterflies in my stomach swirling around. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

'I will be fine… I will be fine' I repeated over and over again.

I opened my eyes, stared at the door for a few moments. Then I brought my fist to the door and knocked three times. After a few seconds the door flew open.

Standing there, was a person who I know as Jasper Cullen.

"Uh, hello" I said quietly but he seemed that he didn't care.

"Hello, sorry for asking but who are you, ma'am?" He replied ever so politely.

"My name is Morgen, Morgen La Frey Cullen-"

"wait Cullen!?" He exclaimed.

I took a deep breath. "Yes and my mother's name is Isabella Cullen nee Swan and you are Jasper Cullen. Correct?" He stared at me. He was obviously shocked but managed to speak.

"Uh Ye…Yes, uh come in… Morgen, right?"

"Yes, that's my name" I responded as he moved out of the way.

I stepped into the hallway, I smiled sadly, remembering this house. But as soon as the smile came, it was replaced with a frown. "Would you like a drink? Juice, water perhaps?" Jaspers voice brought me out of my thoughts. "No thank you" I replied thinking not to trust anything.

"Then come, I am guessing that, by the suitcase you're here to stay?" I was surprise that he figured that out. I was actually glad that he figured it out. It was way better than explaining it. "And you would stand correctly again." "Follow me then". I nodded and started to follow him upstairs.

We carry on walking when I saw something that caught my eye. I stopped and looked at it. It was a painting. More precisely, four people who are dress in very old fashion clothes. I knew who there are. The Volturi." I didn't know that Carlisle is part of the Volturi?" I commented. " _Was"_ Jasper replied. I stare at him in confusion, I had to ask. "Was?" "Yes was he left soon after" he answered my question.

"Anyway, here's your room" I only just realise that he was ahead and at a door. He opens the door and I looked in and saw very plan room with only a bed, dressing table, a walking closet a desk and surprisingly a fire place. I smiled, a place I could give food to the gods.

"This is your room; you can decorate it in any way and form you like" he smiled. "I will leave you to unpack" he left before I could say thank you. I walked into my new room and looked around. The room colour was a disgusting light pink.

Jasper said I could decorate in in any form of shape so… I can repaint it and in black and red mind you. I grabbed my suitcase and opened it. I started to unpack my clothes in the closet.

Then when I reached the bottom of the suitcase I took out another case which could only by a musical instrument. I open the case and took out a violin and smiled softly. I lifted my violin to my shoulder and place the bow on the strings and started to play a song by Lindsey Stirling called Crystallize.

Jasper's POV:

The look in her eyes, eyes of a solider. I shook my head clearing my thoughts. Well that was until I heard a violin playing.

I realise that it must have been Morgen and one thing was for sure. She was excellent violist. I closed my eyes and listened of a moment.

When I opened my eyes. The family just returned.

Carlisle's POV:

The family and I excluding Jasper went hunting as we were rather hungry. And when we returned we found Jasper on the couch with his eyes closed.

Why? Well I could only guess that it was the violin playing. Who is it?

"Jasper, who is that?"

"That would be Morgen, a girl staying with us" He answered.

"Who is she?" Alice asked with a tint of jealously.

"She would be Bella daughter, my sweetheart"


	6. Chapter 6: Fun Conversation

Demigod Sister Chapter 6

"WHAT!" Bella yelled.

"Surely you mean Renesmee? Right? I didn't know Renesmee could play the violin? Oh what am I saying! Of course, she can, my talent daughter." Bella stated proudly. Jasper sighed "God dammit Bella!"

"Jasper! What is wrong?" Edward exclaimed. He was trying to read Jaspers mind but he was failing.

"Jasper why are you angry?" Carlisle asked. He was half trying to calm him down and half trying to understand why he was so angry.

"Oh why am I angry? Why am I upset? Bella! Let me ask you- what happened to your other daughter the unnamed one. Renesmee twin?" Jasper questioned Bella and of course she didn't understand what he meant.

"What are you talking about Jasper? Renesmee doesn't have a twin. I only had birth to one child! Not Two..." Bella tried to make jasper understand.

Bella actually did know what he meant. He meant the demon child. Not scratch that. That thing wasn't a child but a demon that took the form of a child.

Bella also know that Edward also knew who Jasper was talking about.

Edward could see Bella was getting upset. Edward suddenly had the urge to hurt the thing making his love of his dead life upset.

He knew he should have killed the devil when he first saw it.

That thing had caused a splint in his family and pain to his loved ones.

"Jasper where is the demon?" he asked calmly but anyone even the dumbest person in the world could hear the malice intent coming from Edward's voice. Maybe that the reason why Bella could understand what he was saying.

"Edward! Morgan isn't a demon and you aren't going to touch her!" Jasper walked up to Edward and stood in front of him. "Jasper! MOVE ASIDE!" Edward yelled at Jasper.

"NO-"

"Jasper! Calm down! And Edward? I am right here…"

And there stand right there was Morgan. She still was wearing the same outfit as before unsurprising as it had only been around one hour since Jasper had seen her last.

"Morgan, you don't have to deal with this." Jasper told her.

"Oh but I do. I was born second and that is what condemned me to a life of hell and of being disconnected from the mother who bore me."

Alice and Rosaline look at Morgan sadly. Alice was place in metal hospital by her human family where as Rosaline was never able to bear children let alone two/twins. Jasper only felt anger, he felt protective of his niece.

"you were the demon child, you never looked like me or Edward."

"First of _Mother,_ that's bad English and secondly that because my look come from my father who is not Edward… Opps you might have something to tell Edward!" Morgan replied to her birth mother smirk while doing so.

" _You bitch"_ Bella whispered under her breath.

"Bella dear, what does she mean?"

"Nothing Edward nothing-"

"It means that she cheated on you- with several men. You would never take her as a player, would you?" Morgan smiled to herself. She knew all too well that that was a lie… well sort of. Bella did technically cheat on Edward with Morgan's father but that didn't stop her from expanding the truth.

"Well it's okay, because Bella didn't mean it right, right?" Edward denied it.

"Yeah totally. She didn't mean to cheat on you." Morgan replied sarcastically.

"Shut it you devil! Who is your father anyway?" Edward yelled at her.

"Some lowlife scum?" Edward added.

Morgan just chuckled.

"I always find it funny how you called me by my father name"

"What scum?" Edward laughed.

"No Devil and the correct term is demon spawn." She replied calmly as if she didn't just say that her father was the devil.

"Wait what?" Bella said backing away. Everyone including Jasper was looking at Morgan in shock.

"Yep, my father is Hades. God of the underworld or as some like to call him- The devil"


End file.
